User talk:AvalonRose
Hi :-) The wedding cake must be cooked 236 times + 1... Just an info for you :-) Hans 12:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Pages that need pictures If you find a page without a picture and can not provide a picture add it below so I can or someone else can add a picture. Rose to Rose Experiment zone so I don't break other pages. Not sure where to put this right now. So I leave it here. Just additional Grass plots All additional plots(includes sand) blank form Note: The ingredient amounts needed after the first star figure in the x2 Produced Reward. See Upgrading Designs for more information. Blank form for recipes are a level ? recipe that requires ? minutes to cook. It is listed as a slow recipe and takes ? c to learn. It takes ? Ingredient to make and sells for ? c. Its description in the cookbook reads "?". Upgrades Note: The ingredient amounts needed after the first star figure in the x2 Produced Reward. See Upgrading Recipes for more information. Uses can be used to produce the following recipes, designs or drinks: See also *Cooking *Recipes *Upgrading Recipes *Cooking Investment *Ingredients Socko to Rose Hi Rose, the Hydrangea needs to be added to the flowers template page. Socko 16:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rose, I've been away for a while. I see that there is a new format for entering the required ingredient amounts for all recipes. I can take on doingsome of these updates, but I don't know how to add the tables. If you can get me started, I would appreciate it. I also don't know how to add rows to existing tables. I would like to add some of the newer recipes to the Recipes page. Socko 01:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Nat2ki to Rose Congratulation Rose, for gathering over 4000 points and for keeping this wiki with your endless energy up-2-date!! :) Nat2ki 19:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) the fireberry tree is now available with the 2200 MC offer (due to the change of the offer page). Don't know how to handle this on the tree site. Maybe you have an idea for that. greetings Nat2ki 09:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) --- Here are some infos: purchase cost (by default there are always coins.. if you type "400" the coin icon will be shown.. if you add /mc to the amount e.g. "400/mc" then the MC will be shown. If you want to type text into this field (which means no icon should be shown) then add a slash infront of your text e.g. "/Free". The same works for average harvest value.. except the "/mc" feature, because its not important to this field.. so you can type "/Varies" or "/None".. and if you type a number then the coin icon will be shown. Harvest experience is by default: "None".. if you type in a number it will be changed to "# xp". You can also add a questionmark, if you know that it has an harvest experience but not the exact amount.. "? xp" will be shown. Guests to Rose AvalonRose I don't know how to move that second picture to the middle. Please feel free to fix that for me. Thanks Swedishkitten 06:42, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello AvalonRose! *_* I have carried a little bit what on the bouquets in addition. Do not know, unfortunately, how one can properly insert the pictures or additional table lines in these tables. Could you give me there please a tip? (To insert something what I have copied, I must use Strg + V here.) Sorry, I speak only in German, hence, use always the on-line translator PROMT.) Roxelane 14:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC) To many, thank you very much! After to me my friend your text rationally had translated, I have done it. * ___* Roxelane 12:13, January 24, 2012 (UTC) If there is, actually, a category for them: harvestable flowers ? Roxelane 16:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) The side "Bouquets" finds of the Wiki, but a side with the name "Bouquet Flowers" if he does not register me. TT_TT Roxelane 10:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) * Head shake * Such a side I agree not open. No announcement for a side with the name "Bouquet Flowers", only Bouquets. *** I would have there one more request to you. Because I speak nobody in English, but everything must make with the translator, if you were so dear, to take over the inscription of the pictures from the side of the object: "Giant Mushrooms"? http://islandparadise.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Mushrooms Nevertheless, recently one can see with some objects the programmers of Meteorgames. Earlier they were not there. But if one pushes these objects briefly in the camp, and she puts afterwards again, then small figures suddenly appear. I have already discovered several such objects. Unfortunately, not yet everybody. The 3rd picture registers only, where from the person is. However, the picture can be removed again. Should serve only for the explanation. Thank you very much for your patience. Roxelane 12:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Is called you really want to surrender? This would be a pity really. Just after I noticed, the fact that it stands so badly MeteorGames, if I thought, I help you a little bit, so that this side still finishes, before it comes to an end with the play. Secretly I hope of course, the fact that this play is maybe taken over from another company. Maybe to me to some changes... but I do not give up hope, the fact that there is NO end for Iceland Paradise. Thanks for the insertion. I have a look at this immediately sometimes. ^_~ Maybe you make, nevertheless, still such an overview side. As said I, would also help there with, but... please expects no English entries from me. ^^;; I know that these translations are cruel, and I want not necessarily to do this publicly to somebody, because this is here a purely English-speaking side. Roxelane 09:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Rose, may I ask you once more to take the inscription for pictures before? It is about the Gingerbread Girl. [ http://islandparadise.wikia.com/wiki/Gingerbread_Girl ] Picture 1: Here one sees them how she looks if it was anew produced. The rainbow over her head, it always makes when one clicks them. Picture 2: Dimensions comparison to the Gingerbread boy Picture 3: Here she has grown up. Anyhow I see between the little ones and the tallness except from the size no difference. But here she has arisen. Picture 4: Again dimensions comparison. Moreover, she scratches now and again shyly with the shoe in the sand. This looks quite sweet here, beside the boy. ^_~ State: Bouquets. With the Coins-Bouquets only frames of 5 flowers are absent. (the structure I still ready) All other is already to the other sides added and been balanced. So every vase, every flower, any other plant is on the other sides from the Coins-Bouquets already gone after. With the MC-Bouquets I am still present. {C}Indeed, I cannot lay with 3 Bouquets the link. (Indigo spray, Mixed coach nation Wreath, coach nation explosion) Though I am able if the link already stands somewhere, him copy, but with the help of the mask do not join text and link. Then he always says me: "Side does not exist", although I use the link from the address line of the browser. ^^;; Unfortunately, you had with 3 sides still no precast links somewhere in it which I can copy. ^_~ With "Greenery" and "Baby's Breath" I have gone after these Bouquets of course also everybody. Also there these 3 links are absent. What is absent there is still: how many vases, Greenery, Baby's Breath one needs for the respective Bouquets in "Total amount needed to complete recipe". Sorry, but I do not know how you work out this. ^^;; hence, do I have there for the moment everywhere only "???" sedate. Many thanks and a nice day. Roxelane 11:58, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I have gone after just with the animal-overview side some level. And if this also wanted to make on the sides belonging in addition of the animals. But with some animals this was in it already, indeed has been built there from the writer dung. Do you look the sides please? I have not just opened and have not stored. No notion who was this. This was already in such a way as I opened the side. (Ich habe gerade bei der Tier-Übersichtsseite einige Level nachgetragen. Und wollte das auch auf den dazu gehörigen Seiten der Tiere machen. Aber bei einigen Tieren stand das schon drin, allerdings ist da von dem Schreiber Mist gebaut worden. Schaust du dir die Seiten bitte an? Ich habe die eben nicht geöffnet und nicht gespeichert. Keine Ahnung wer das war. Das war schon so, wie ich die Seite öffnete.) -> Orca, Circus Baer Roxelane 12:28, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I have gone after with Baby Ash, Chicle Tree + Golden Straw all designs. But it are still absent: Links and Total amount. Roxelane 19:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello! By: Apple Tree, Washington Cherry + Bananas Tree: Drinks and recipes everybody gone after, but the links are still absent. Sorry! Roxelane 17:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Is the game done-does any know? 22:35, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Island Paradise's return Hi! Any news on when IP is coming back? TY for any info 22:14, May 6, 2012 (UTC)